The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of circuit breakers and, more particularly, to a circuit breaker including an anti-rebound system, an anti-rebound system for a circuit breaker and a method.
A circuit breaker includes stationary and moveable contacts that are connected to close a circuit to pass electrical current. In the event that the electrical current exceeds predetermined parameters, such as during a short circuit event, the moveable contacts are shifted away from the stationary contacts to open the circuit. A high amperage rating air circuit breaker at high short circuit currents may experience very high contact opening forces. Accordingly, the moveable contact may rebound back towards the stationary contact after opening. Circuit breakers having a high current interruption rating, for example, a current interruption rating upwards of 150 KA and greater, generates very high constriction force on the contact assembly. This high force drives the moveable contact away from the stationary contact toward a stop pin. In some cases, the moveable contact, after impacting the stop pin, travels back towards the stationary contact and may momentarily re-close the circuit.